Lidia Love
Lidia Love was played by Taylor Keller in The Budget Channel, she was the main character of that show, she was complaining about not having any money. And she was very upset. The Budget Channel Lidia Love was first seen spinning around and being overly dramatic about forgetting to plan her budget. She began crying and Freggle ran in, wondering what was wrong. Lidia told her they didn't have enough money for groceries, or for kitty litter. Freggle told her that she'd killed her cat and Lidia yelled out in agony. Then Stereo ran in yelling "Never fear! You're Stereo is here!" He told them the only way to get money was to get jobs! They all gasped in horror and the screen went blank. Life After "The Budget Channel" Lidia Love was encouraged by Stereo to get a job so that she would be able to pay for everything in her life, so she ended up trying out to be a singer, and managed to become a famous celebrity, so famous in fact that she got a phone call from gameshow host, Raven Summits, about being on his show, she accepted and appeared on his show, Raven personally thanks her for appearing on "The Show." Then, she went home and got online to find out that the government had arrested Raven Summits for speeking out against the government, (they live in a dystopian society.) and that Tiffany Brown, a computer nerd, had posted a message across the web, that everyone ought to rebel against the government, and they ought to seek out Raven Summits and free him. Lidia wasn't too concerned about freeing Raven Summits, despite the fact that they'd become friends, instead she decided to rebel, and walked out to find Freggle, her roommate and a bully to her whom everyone thought was Lidia's best friend, and Lidia shot her, killing Freggle. Then, Lidia Love heads out to find Stereo, she shows off to him inappropriatly, but he asks her to stop, that he thought of her only as a friend, the truth was so did she, she just wanted to distract him, then she stabbed him, killing him as well. Lidia Love then heads to the home of Tiffany Brown and tells her that she's interested in taking down the government, Tiffany agrees and they go to speek to the head officers of the dystopia, Captain Copernicus and Absurdia, Tiffany tells them that if they want to trully rule the government then they would have to kill Giggles Abobbel, the true leader of the dystopia who was now trying to bring it down, and Darren Avery. Lidia Love and Tiffany Brown had trully become the leaders of the Dystopia by that time, and they set out to catch Giggles and Darren, who also had Findle along with them. Lidia Love shoots Findle immediatly, wounding him, but not killing him. Then Lidia and Tiffany confront Giggles and Darren, attacking them with full force, hence starting the final battle of the Dystopia, Lidia attempts to murder Darren but he's too sneaky and manages to defeat her, she struggles to get free but he lets her go and she runs off angrilly. Randoms: *Lidia Love was supposed to be a soup opera (it was possibly going to be continued at one time) however we've never gotten around to it. *Where Lidia Love fled to after being defeated by Darren Avery is still a mystery. Category:The Budget Channel Category:Taylor Keller Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Celebrities Category:Females